cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corran Domeecho
'Game life story' In the first order of fear and an empire was built he rose to the top a demon was born.his father was a dark master the devil and his mother the trandoshan.corran in herrited his mothers senses and his fathers looks.he then went missing after his parents death.he spent time on slave ships and on hunting missions with trandoshuns "trando".he became a master huntsman by the age of thirteen. on hunting mission on dathomir he was left by the trandoshuns and was taken in by a night sister clan and taught him the dark side then he was visited by the mortis son who gave him a chance to master the dark side of the force he then went missing. he then reappeared during the early clone wars (now over three billion years old and had immoratality and the look of a thirty year old . he got married and had two sons one was a mandolorian jate ordo the other boy bren radis both with different mothers and both.his wife then was killed (brens mother)by a bounty hunter raid and he was left with a limp.his sons then went missing from him and him and his wifes new born baby was destroyed.then to find him self he went to the outer rim where he met a hutt named Nova. Then he was a guard to Xalandra Nova.he then started a black market and left.he then guarded a new master Admiral John Raider.he then ministered the wedding of John Raider and his ex-wife viltee vlorrax.he was then made radiers grand moff with his friend ajax light.he then joined the mandolorian guild with light and after that the assassins with lights father Jason Kenway.ajax then changed his name to connor acre.he then met connors father jason kenway.he then met his masters worst enemy general sidestation.he then returned to his master john raider but while he was gone viltee was betrayed by a person corran hired for John raider ,Jori.he was then turned against his master by Johns dauther Anne Sabor. He then remade his fathers legacy the fear empire where he stabbed its treacherous Emperor with a magic dagger that gave him unspeakable dark powers.he then came in contact with his nephew Danny Megaslicer and reunited his family(cronos maul,bren radis) with his empire.John raider by then became Warlord Darth Severus.Corran Still owed little to warlord so he tried to save his girl Electra when he put her in glass coffin to protect her from lightning.war lord then came and attacked him.he then was attacked by his son bren after he found him and he tried to turn his family against each other.corran then found his brother travis he is currently a assassin monk for the assassin brother hood under the command of Jason Kenway and jorak fire chamber (the apprentice to his friend Jason Kenway) . 'The Rise of The Dark ones power in Cwa' When the time came for the protection of power corran over through the fear emperor and took his place.he then got his power from the magic dagger that he used to stab the fear emperor.he then became the dark one in the fear emperors place as the dark one.he then gained the ability to be the strongest alchemist in the game. he also has the strongest magic because of the curse.lastly he has the power to control chaos. 'The Darkones magic powers' 'Fire balls:' a ball of black fire that can not be dodged or deflected 'Fear toxin consumption and fear gass contol:' when he drinks fear toxin you better run because he can controlit and shape it.he can also suck your soul from you using your fear.he also can fly with fear toxin by changing him self in to it .he can also feed off your fears and use it to his advantage. 'Shadow Control:' he can take your shadow and crush your soul as he touches it 'Corruption:' he can change your soul in to his power and control you by holding it and making you age through your anger and fear. 'Magic Hearts:' he has taken the hearts of millions of people in his time of being lost he took them out and locked them up .when he takes your heart it is living still and so are you but he now controls you and if you disobey he crushes your heart along with your life ending.he can also take your soul and put it in a fake heart a triangle that works the same as the red glowing beating crystal looking heart he takes from people. 'Straw to Gold:' he is beleived to be rich because he takes his spinning wheel and spins straw in to gold and hands it out to his friends in exchange for there loyalty. 'Healing:' hands turn blue and wounds heal Shadow clouds: can make clouds that look like shadows come out of his hands and take the senses of sight sound and speak from people 'Fear And Ash Shadows:' Allows corran to appear but as a shadow made from fear and ash "it is a new trick i learned " -to plo battle bot The only one with these powers: he only has these powers because he took the darkones curse. he also has magic like all other spell casters he is just stronger 'Alchemy of the dark one' as long as corran can spin straw in to gold he can do chaos.his alchemy only can be used by him or the person he gives stuff to his alchemy also will not affect him or the person he gave it to.the only way you can get any thing from him is by making a deal but be warned "All Magic comes with a price Deary"-corran domeecho to nicole nighttracer when he gave her puppet poison for her enemys 'Puppet Poison:' if even a small drop of this is put on you ,you turn in to a puppet made of wood and it can not be reversed by any one 'Love Potion:' every cwa wedding he goes to corran takes out a vile and captures true love strong magic he can use it to do great magic and sorcery as well make love from love 'Healing Potion:' if rubbed on his hands he can use it along wirth a little magic to heal even some of the most deadly wounds and broken bones. Fear Toxin: this special kind of fear toxin is deadly to any one but the dark one who controls it. 'The Secret Spirits:' when corran worked for nova he was not just a guard but at a time a mad scientist.he was part of a group of people who made things so called spirits by Annie Lightsaber (anne sabor,Seely Shala) the spirits group who made them are now all dead except for corran (being immortal)the spirits include (hydra,pheonix,serpent,etc.) 'Dark powder:' it is a powder that gives long term invisabilty and can kill you if you are not with the right protection Only person who can make these exact potions: Like magic he is the only person who can use his potions he came up with because he makes it because only his curse allows him to allong with all his magic make his potions he came up with. Category:Characters